percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Andromeda Jackson
Andromeda 'Andy' Jackson '(Ἀνδρομέδη in Ancient Greek) is the main protagonist and occasional narrator of a Percy Jackson fanfiction series by fanfiction.net author: 101EmilyRox. She is the demi-god daughter of Perseus Jackson, god of tidal waves and vassal lord of the Atlantic, and Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena. She is the girlfriend of Alex Depp and one of the heroes of the Ancient Prophecy Series 14 Years Later School At the begining of 14 Years Later, it starts off exactly like the begining of the Lightning Theif, but with changes like instead of refering to a book, Andy refers to the fanfiction website and adds in her own comments. Then it changes to Andy's 9th period Engligh class in St. Newton's School for Troubled Children, where she muses over what she thinks about her school and what she'll be doing once school is out (as it is the last day of school.) The class is then interupted by the Biology teacher, Dr. Thorn, who asks for Andy. She complies and they both go to the gym, where Dr. Thorn is about to transform into a Manticore before school finishes and the senoirs seperate Andy and Thorn. Andy then goes home with Annabeth after talking with her friends Sydney Smith, Laikha MacWillson and Emily Lyon. Montauk Annabeth takes Andy to Montauk, where they are attacked by Dr. Thorn. Annabeth, caught unaware, is injured after she throws Andy into the sea and prayed to Perseus (Percy) to keep her safe. Then Carthlo, the Captain of the Palace Guards of Atlantis, kills the Manticore and sends Andy to camp on a hippocami named Neith, while taking Annabeth to Atlantis to recieve treatment. Camp Half-Blood Andy arrives at camp and meets Grover, who is posing as the director while Chiron and Mr. D are away at an emergancy council meeting. There she meets Alex Depp, who catches her before she falls off the Big House front steps the next day, and Josh Antonio Moro, who is in the Infirmary when she arrives. She is placed in the Hermes cabin until Perseus and/or Athena claim her as Monique stated at Andy's first breakfast at camp. While she is at camp, many boys try to hit on her, to which she ignores, infuriating Alex and Josh as they both like her. After completing only a months training, Triton sends a sign to Andy- although it is thought at the time to be Perseus who sent the sign- and she, Monique, Josh and Alex get a quest from Triton and a prophecy from Rachel, whom Grover summons by smashing two beads together from the Attic. Andy then gets a dream from Kronos, which Andy backs out of and ends up in the Atlantic talking to Kavouri, a hermit crab who'd come with her to camp from Montauk. New York After getting dropped off in New York by Argus, Andy takes the others to her apartment and she finds a pen that is thought by the reader to be Riptide, until it is revealed to just be a normal pen. The quintet then go to McDonalds and get attacked by Aphito, whom Andy destroys with Kavouri's help after the other three are indisposed. Here, Andy's fear of failure makes her freeze, but she gets over the fear soon. They then go to the docks to find a boat that is metioned in the prophecy and the ''Princess Andromeda comes and they board. Sailing The four demi-gods are very cautious of the boat at first, but they eventually relax and enjoy the comforts the ship offers. Andy keeps seeing visions of the past, mainly Percy fighting Luke in the Sea of Monsters, and Percy and Beckendorf blowing up the ship in The Last Olympian. After a very bad one of these visions, Poseidon visits Andy ay night and calms her down, presenting her with Thalassa and Bobo, Monique's owl necklace from Athena. Later, the four get caught in a whirlpool from Riley and they are transported to the island of Bermuda, where they fight Kampe and meet Riley (although they don't know it.) Again, after more eventful sailing where Andy realises Monique's twin brother, Leo Anderson, had been killed by the Minotaur and Monique herself recieved another chance at life from the Fates, they arrived at the Strait of Gibraltar, where Andy, Alex and Josh perseuade Monique to come with them to Spain, on one side of the strait. They shop and bargin, Andy buying a seemingly useless circular rock, until they are attacked by eight dracaena ''and the Minotaur, who disappears before Andy and Alex can kill him. Back onboard the ''Princess Andromeda they contact Chiron, Mr. D, Grover, Malcom and Clarisee via Iris Message and Andy meets the centaur and god for the first time. After that, they are attacked by a Sea Serpent, but it is quickly frightened away by Andy and they arrive in Sicily. Mount Etna Monique calls her uncle, Robert Anderson- a volconologist, and he picks the four demi-gods up and drop them off in Catania, a city close to the base of Mount Etna, where Percy and Annabeth are held. Monique convinsed Andy to camp for one night before going up to Etna, so they can get a plan and so she can ctach up on her rest, as Andy hadn't been able to sleep for the last few days. After the camping, the four hike up the Etna summit, and put their plan into action. Monique- wearing Andy's jacket- went up to the top first, pretending to be Andy while Alex and Josh worked on getting Percy's chains off and Andy sneaking aorund the back of Braiseos. Percy then is free and Braiseos turns to Andy, figuring out that Monique was a ploy and blocking Andy's attack while Monique released Annabeth. Andy managed to capture Braiseos in his own chains when Triton appears. Andy tells Alex, Josh and Monique to take Percy and Annabeth away while she figths Triton. Andy holds her own against Triton, showing how skilled she is at swordplay. But Triton summons a hurricane and blows Andy off Mount Etna, and into the Mediterranean Sea, where the story ends. Getting to Know My Daughter Poison One Step Forward, Two Million Steps Back Son of Kronos Andy Jackson: One-Shots Meeting Ms. Depp During the winter holidays, Alex takes Andy to his apartment to meet his mother, Ms. Kerri Depp. There, Andy and Kerri tease Alex and converse about Ancient civilizations to annoy Alex. Personality Andy is a kind and humble person, inheriting most of Percy's personality. She is a natural leader an is humourous through her sarcasm. She is also very proud and loyal, willing to rick her life for her friends, although not going as far for her enemies like her father would. Andy is oblivious to an extant, showing in how she didn't notice all of the boys' feelings for her until Monique told her. Andy also can get angry very easily if you push the right buttons, like when Alex and Andy had killed the draceana Alex insulted Andy's ability to lead then insulted her parents, which Andy reacted too very badly. Andy dislikes being restrained and told what to do, something Riley takes advantage of. Andy is also a trouble maker at school and finds it hard to consentrate with her dyslexia and ADHD, and isn't in a 'group'. Andy herself says "...that by looks alone I belonged in the 'cool girl' group..." but she despises the cool girls and is very against stereotypes as she has been placed under stereotypes very ofen. Andy is also very stubborn and brave. She is smart and has a tacticful mind which can be clouded by her emotions. Physical Appearance Andy is described as being tall and athletic, much like Annabeth when she was her age. Andy had blonde hair that is down the her forearms, and generally holds back in a ponytail or a headband. In style, Andy prefers simplicity over extravigant cothing and acceseries. She like ratty and torn jeans, when she wears them often commenting "I didn't do it" suggesting that she did something to make them ripped. She very commonly wears converse all-star sneakers and no make-up. Fatal Flaw At the begining of the series, it is thought that Andy's fatal flaw was Atychiphobia (fear of failure) but that was dismissed when she over come the fear by saving her parents on Etna. Then it was thought to be personal loyalty like Percy but that was dismissed again when she didn't feel mercy to her enemies. Then it was thought to be hubris, like Annabeth, as Andy was very proud and stubborn, but that was quickly shot down after closer examination of Andy's personality. Finally, after Andy and Alex came back from Ancient Greece it was decided that Andy's fatal flaw Similarites to Percy and Annabeth No matter how many times Andy tries to ignore it, she is alot like both of her parents. '''Annabeth: pride, intelligence, looks, bravery, suspicion, trust, Percy: loyalty, obliviouness, leadership, humour, sword skills, bravery, trust, acceptance, blind anger Powers and Abilities﻿ Andy, as a demigod, has these 'disabilities' and traits: *ADHD: Andy's superhuman alertness that keeps her ready for and alive in battle. *Dyslexia: Andy's brain is "hard-wired" for Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. *Clairvoyance: Andy is able to watch events in distant locations and times, particularly hidden things because of her father's unpredictable nature. *Fighting Skills: Andy is an expert swordsman, capable of holding her own against larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents such as gods and Titans. Although her father isn't an Olympian or one of the Big Three, Andy is more powerful then other demi-gods due to Percy having originally been a demi-god who achived god-hood. She has a degree of command over her father/grandfather's domains and subject. Whether through her father's authority or her inherent power, Andy's abilities include: *Strength Augmentation: When in contact with water, Andy gains a disproportionate amount of clarity, physical strength, speed, and stamina. *Hydrokinesis:Andy can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal her wounds with it. *Sailing Skills: Andy possesses an intimate awareness of any ship she is on; being able to telekinetically operate one because she has perfect bearings on the ocean, she can easily navigate her way at sea. *Water Immunity: Andy can breath underwater, fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. *Animal Communication: Andy can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat her with deference. *Aerokinesis: Andy can summon hurricanes and other storms though it is unknown how well she can control them. *Geokinesis: Andy can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause eruptions but her control of the earth is less than the children of Hades. Relationships Love Interests Andy is very oblivious to all of the boys in Camp Half-Blood, only noticing they liked her when Monique told her to watch out for the Aphrodite cabin. Alex Depp Alexander Depp, son of Zeus, was infatuated with Andy when he first met her; catching her before she fell off the steps infront of the Big House. He found her constant blushing cute, but thought much more of her when she stopped blushing 24/7 and kicked butt. When Andy departed the dining pavillion with grover to see Rachel, Alex noticed her leaving and followed her to the Attic, where he fought with Josh Antonio Moro over posesion of looking through the keyhole of the Attic. Andy later accepted him on the quest, along with Josh, who he was now at war against for Andy's affections. Andy, oblivious as always, was frustrated at the two always fighting and forsed them to make up. After Andy declared that she didn't like either of teh boys, they quickly became good friends and stopping trying to 'get' Andy. In book 2, Alex was the most reluctant about letting Andy go to Atlantis, but he couldn't over-rule his father's judgment. He was ecctatic when Andy came back from Atlantis, the first to the pier and hugging her, to which she blushed and Percy (who was standing next to her) raised an eyebrow but said nothing about. Later, Alex and Andy faced in the ampitheatre and resulted in a tie. In book 3, Alex was the first and most eager to rush out and find the antidote for Andy when she had been poisoned. In book 4, both Andy and Alex get transported back to Ancient Greece and Alex is automatically the salm one, once Andy starts to worry about her family and friends, and how they were going to get back. He liked how most people they met regared him first and Andy as a slave or wife (because in Ancient Greece, women didn't have the same rights as men.) Andy proptly told them who was boss, but Alex still dealt with more... protocalic things. As they go camping with Perseus, Alex notices how Andy is getting depressed, her fighting skills were getting worse and she would stare into space for hours, completly against her ADHD state. On one night, Alex takes her to collect firewood and he kisses her. Andy's mood picks up from there on and Alex helps Andy regain her fighting skills. Josh Antonio Moro Joshua Antonio Moro, son of Apollo, was infatuated with Andy when he first met her; at the infirmery at Camp Half-Blood, which became a joke between the two. Josh was much more open about liking Andy, which she still didn't notice. He became quite protective of her on their first quest, resulting in her injury as she was distracted from Kampe. Josh was arragant about his love life before he met Andy, but when he kept rejecting him (unknowingly) he becmae less arragant and more modest and kind. After Andy told him and Alex that she wasn't interested in either of them, he became good mates with Alex. They swore that the wouldn't ask Andy out, but at the end of Book 3 Alex asks Josh if he can, to which Josh is fine with, as he liked someone else (Monique). He was distraught when both Andy and Alex disappeared and his relationship with Monique grew until they started going out a year before Andy and Alex got back. When Andy was poisoned in book 3, Josh was closest to Andy, so he stayed with her and looked after her. He contacted Annabeth to ask permission to give Andy a drug that would slow down her heart, making the poison flow through her bloodstream slower. Annabeth said yes, but Josh was still reluctant about giving it to her, because the drug could also stop her heart. Family Percy At first, Andy loathed Percy because of his leaving. She risked her life for him, yes, but she convinsed herself that she was only saving him for Annabeth. Deep down (deep, deep down) Andy did love him, but she ignored this and continued on hating him. The only reason she began to like him, was when she was recovering in Atlantis. Andy (having just woken up after 3 weeks in a coma) was distraught about the state of her training, so Percy helped her train, making them grow closer whilst getting to know each other. Percy and Andy have a mutually respect for each other but also a playful father-daughter relationship, where they both insults/prank each other. Andy does harbor resentment against Percy for, how she sees it, abandoning Annabeth for godhood, but she (although she wouldn't admit it, even under torture) is incredibly impressed with his actions in the Second Titan War and respects him for that and protecting Annabeth (however, she does glare at him when the subject of Annabeth taking Ethan's dagger for Percy comes up.) Annabeth Andy has a wonderful relationship with her mother, risking her own life on several occassions to save Annabeth's. Andy, before she knew about the gods, was very close with her mother due to her understanding of Andy's difficulties at school and her hyper-ness. Annabeth taught Andy to read and write basci Ancient Greek when she was young, so Andy could read some of Annabeth's Ancient Greek books, and Annabeth also enrolled Andy in Tai-Kwon-Do to give her daughter some fighting skills before really needing them. After learning about the gods, Andy feels that Annabeth is more like a best friend than a mother to her, both going on missions together between Poison and To Flip a Drachma and See Where it Lands, and also between To Flip a Drachma and See Where it Lands and One Step Forward; Two Million Steps Back. Etymology﻿ Andromeda mean "leader of men" which is true, as Andy is one of the leaders of camp Half-Blood and the unofficial demi-god commander of the Third Titan War along with Alex, Josh and Monique. Annabeth names Andy so because in the myths Andromeda got her happy ending, much like Perseus. Also, Annabeth used the name Andromeda because it matched with Annabeth's lover's and Andy's father's, Perseus "Percy" Jackson. Trivia *Andy's favourite colour is blue, then red, then yellow, then green *Andy hates the colours pink and purple *Andy's favourite flower are Water Lilies *Andy's birthday is on the 1st September, the first day of Fall or Spring (depending on which country you're in) *Throughout the series, Andy has been put up against adversaries that Percy/Annabeth had been too, like Echidna, Minotaur, draceana, Kampe etc *Andy has C- grades, except in History where she is a straight A student, and English where she usually gets a D+ *Andy was originally going to have grey eyes and black hair, but 101EmilyRox then realised that she would look like Athena so changed the eye/hair colours to green/blonde. *Andy is the only known demi-god to have travelled so far from America. *Andy hates watching adventure shows/movies because she feels they tease her about how the movie characters do things differently from her, or if they don't have many fatalities. Category:Females Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Children of Athena Category:Percy Category:Annabeth Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Andy Jackson Series